All's Fair in Love and War
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: continuation of One of Their Own. Tim is facing one thing he wished he never had to. Sammy getting a boyfriend. He slowly adjusts to it but something else is going down that he nor Calleigh know about. Will they find out too late?
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize and everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C-----------

Tim glanced up as a very happy Sammy walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." she smiled. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Morning Sammy... did you crash your Jeep again?" he asked. She laughed lightly.

"Nope. Just a wonderful day."

Tim nodded.

"I guess you had fun last night." he said, turning back to the newspaper. Sammy nodded.

"Jason McMahon asked me out."

Tim froze, his eyebrows arched and his hands gripped the sports section.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Sammy nodded. She put a few pieces of bread into the toaster.

"What did you say?"

"I was on cloud nine!" Sammy exclaimed, a dreamy look on her face. "Of course I said yes."

"Of course." Tim mumbled. The toaster went off and Sammy grabbed a plate, then walked back towards the door. But not before stopping by Tim. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I still love you Daddy."

"Go eat your breakfast and go meet Jimmy."

"Jason." Sammy smiled.

"Whatever." Tim rolled his eyes. "I want meet him."

"Yeah. Mom said bring him by tonight." Sammy walked out of the kitchen and the twins walked in.

"She's amazing." Danny was saying.

"She's a nasty person Danny and you shouldn't like her." Megan said.

"You're just weird."

"Thanks a lot."

"What's going on?" Tim asked, trying to get the thought of his little girl going on dates out of his head.

"Danny's in love." Megan replied.

"Oh God not you too."

"...with the snobbiest girl in all of our school."

"Is she pretty?"

"God she's gorgeous." Danny grinned. Tim had to remind himself he was talking with his eleven year old, not Eric.

"Megan, honey please tell Daddy that no one has asked you out or you like anyone." he begged, turning to his youngest child. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys in our school are stupid and no one in their right mind would want to ask me out. Besides school is a lot better than making out with someone at the movies."

"Well gee times have sure changed since I was eleven." Calleigh smiled, walking into the kitchen. She leaned down and kissed Tim quickly.

"What is it with everyone and love in this house? Sammy's got a boyfriend..."

Danny burst out laughing.

"Someone actually wants to date her?" he gasped.

"I heard that!" Sammy called.

"...Danny likes some girl..." Tim went on. "Jeez..."

"Oh honey you like someone?" Calleigh asked, a smile on her face. Danny turned red.

"No Mommy." he lied.

"He still calls you Mommy." Sammy smirked, walking in. "How sweet."

"You still call Dad Daddy." Danny retorted.

"That's different. Every girl calls their dad 'Daddy.' I thought you were a big boy Dan."

"That's not true!"

"I know it's not. I always thought you were a bit younger than they say." Sammy said.

"I mean about girls and stuff." Danny said. "You're just wimpy and obviously this guy has no taste if he's dating you."

"And what's your girl look like Danny Boy?" Sammy asked. "A booger?"

"Very close comparison." Megan said dryly.

"Meg's just jealous." Danny smirked. "But she's got a right I mean... this is Sarah Jenkins we're talking about."

"Yes and, excuse my language, the school's biggest b—."

"Hey you may hate her but no foul language in this house." Tim warned, bringing his coffee to his mouth and winced as it burned his tongue. "Dammit!"

"Nice going honey." Calleigh smirked. "No foul language remember."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Listen to me... all three of you. I don't care what Sarah Jenkins is like, your sister is way better than her, got it Meg? Dan stop picking on your sister. Sammy... please.. I love you to death but I don't want to hear about Johnny."

They rolled their eyes in a very Speedle way but nodded.

"Daddy it's Jason!" Sammy corrected.

"Whatever."

S/C--------

Tim had been call into a crime scene and had a hard time focusing on the case.

"What is with you?" Eric asked.

"My kids grew up too fast." Tim replied. "What did you find?"

"Nothing. Guy knows what he's doing. What are you talking about?"

"Sammy's dating some kid... Jerry... Johnny... Jason... Jason McMahon. I heard all about him."

"Well you're Daddy." Eric smiled. "She confides in me."

"Yeah but guys... say hello to Mom and good bye to Dad." Tim muttered. "And Danny has decided to be like you. Found some bitchy, hot girl to fall in love with apparently."

"Speed, he's eleven. He hasn't hit puberty yet. What about Megan?"

"The only smart one left of the Speedles." Tim grinned. Eric shrugged.

"Sometimes that's a bad thing. She could be like this for a long time and be the one the girls pick on because she doesn't have a boyfriend." he said.

"Good. I won't have to worry then."

"Ah... what a father will sacrifice so his girl is a dork." Eric smirked. "Bad boy."

"I don't care if she's a social outcast. I was one and I turned out... okay."

"Mhmm keep thinking that."

"Well I'm not letting her become one of the whores that walk the streets and hang around corners waiting for guys to pick them up."

"I'll tell Sammy that's what you think." Eric winked. Tim pretended to chuck the camera at him. "So you meet this kid yet?"

"No. Tonight. Sammy is having him over for dinner." Tim rolled his eyes. "Think there's anyway I can get out of it?"

"Well... um... let's see... no."

"Great help you are."

"Man, she's seventeen. In about eight years she's going to get married and you'll have to walk her down the aisle, give her away to whatever man she chooses..." Eric's smirk grew as Tim paled.

"Please... you're just making it worse."

S/C------

A/N: Next chapter... Jason vs. Tim... who will survive? LOL.


	2. chapter two

Tim stared at Calleigh as they heard the doorbell ring.

"I don't want to get it." he hissed. Calleigh gave him a look. "Calleigh, no!"

"I got it!" Sammy called, running down the stairs. She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair and swung the door open. "Hi."

Megan poked out from behind Tim and her jaw dropped.

"Did she clone him out of Teen People or something?" she whispered.

"Megan, please don't honey. Daddy can't take much more right now." Tim whispered back. Calleigh smiled at him and stood up. She beckoned him with her hand, motioning for him to get up. Sammy took Jason's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Mom, Daddy this is Jason. Jason, are my parents." she smiled. Tim eyed that poor kid like something under a microscope.

"It's nice to meet you." Calleigh smiled.

"Same here. Sam has said so much about you." Jason said. "Oh these are for you Mrs. Speedle."

Calleigh looked touched when he handed over a bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Oh well Jason thank you very much." she said. "I'll go put these in some water."

Tim gave her a pleading look but she left him alone with Sammy, Jason, and the twins.

"Oh and these are the twins." Sammy said. "Megan..."

"Hi." Jason smiled. Megan mumbled a hi, turning bright red.

"...and Danny."

"You must be really stupid to date my sister." he grinned. Sammy glared at him and Tim gripped his neck tightly. "Just kiddin'! I love her so darn much!"

"So you two are twins." Jason said as Calleigh sat down next to Tim.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"You two look a like."

"Happens when you're twins. We all look alike except Sammy. She was adopted." Danny winced. Tim had just loosened his grip on him and then he tightened again. Jason laughed.

"I find that hard to believe. I can tell where she get's her attractive looks from." he said, giving Calleigh a smile.

'Oh please cut the BS.' Tim pleaded silently. 'Flowers... compliments...'

"So Mr. Speedle what do you do?"

"Pardon?" Tim was jolted out of his thoughts from Jason's voice.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"I'm a CSI." Tim smiled. "I know how to find evidence. I know how to _HIDE_ it pretty well too so if you ever _KILL_ anyone come to me. Or Sammy's _UNCLE ERIC_."

Calleigh got his drift and gave him a look.

"So Jason, what are your intentions?" Tim asked, like nothing had happened.

"Um sorry?"

"Well do you plan on staying with my daughter?"

Sammy gave Calleigh a pleading look.

"Dinner's ready so we can go to the table." she said quickly. Jason and Sammy went to the dining room, followed by Danny and Megan. Calleigh grabbed Tim's hand.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You better stop it Speedle."

"Oh please you buy all that shit?" he asked.

"He's being very sweet and you're acting like a total jerk!" Calleigh replied. Tim rolled his eyes and led her into the dining room. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Tim staring at Jason intently. His hands were under the table. So were Sammy's legs and hands as well. A few thoughts came to mind.

"You know what honey? You forgot the salt." Tim said. "I'll go get it."

He stood up before Calleigh could say she had the salt and past Sammy and Jason. He took a quick glance between them and he looked up at Calleigh, his mouth hanging open. She looked up at him, an expressionless look on her face. Tim pointed down at the table and then his leg.

"So Jason, what do your parents do?" Calleigh asked, ignoring her husband's stupidity.

"Well my mother is a secretary for a law firm and my father works in a publishing company. He's one of the CEOs." he replied.

"That's very nice. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have a brother Jake and a sister Jenna. Jake is nine and Jenna is fourteen."

Tim returned to his seat at the head of the table.

"Do you know where you're going for college?" he asked.

"Actually Daddy," Sammy smiled. "Jason applied at Columbia and got accepted. My father was top of his class at Columbia."

"Oh. What did you major in?" Jason asked.

"Biology." Tim replied. "Do you know what you want to do?"

Jason thought for a second.

"No. Not really."

"You don't know what you want to do with the rest of your life and you're thinking about staying with my daughter? Do you have a job Jason?"

"I um actually just quit my job at the docks but I walk dogs." he replied. Tim stared down at Calleigh at the other end of the table.

"Walks dogs Calleigh."

"That's very good Tim." she said. "It must take a lot of patience. Am I right Jason?"

"Yeah." he nodded. Sammy had her head buried in her hands.

"Do you have any ideas for your major?" Calleigh asked.

"Um... teaching, engineering, architecture... I can't decide really." Jason replied.

"Well at least he's got a few ideas."

"A few..." Tim muttered. "I suggest you get an idea."

"Tim he's still got five years." Calleigh said.

"It'll go by quick and soon you'll be out of college, married, and unemployed."

S/C-----

Tim glanced out the window and watched Sammy and Jason on the porch. They were smiling and Jason leaned down and kissed Sammy softly. Tim let the curtain fall back into place and walked into the living room.

"Danny, do me a favor." he said. The boy looked up. "Go look out the window. If that punk is still there I want you to open the door. If that punk is gone I want you to leave the door alone got it? If he's there don't tell Sammy I told you to open the door."

Danny nodded and made the thumbs up to his father.

"That's my boy." Tim grinned and sat down on the couch. Danny glanced out the window and grimaced when he saw his sister and her boyfriend in an intense lip lock. He shrugged and opened the door.

"Samantha Marie Speedle I am appalled!" he screeched, sounding much like their mother. Tim smiled to himself and turned the TV on.

"Get out of here!" Sammy hissed. "Or else I will hang you tonight."

"But... you have to read me a bedtime story." Danny said, his bottom lip quivering.

"Sam, it's okay." Jason said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Danny."

"Bye Jason." he smiled. Sammy glared at her little brother as Jason walked to his car. She walked in and slammed the door.

"I swear you better run as fast as those stupid legs of yours can take you." she spat. Tim walked out then.

"Dad! She's going to kill me!" Danny yelled. "She said it! Jason is my witness! She said she'll hang me!"

"This was all you!" Sammy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Tim. "I saw you in the window and you made this idiot do your dirty work! Daddy, I can't believe you!"

"I didn't tell him to do anything."

"You're such a liar! MOM!"

Calleigh walked out into the foyer.

"What is going on?"

"Daddy is being mean and he won't let me even say good bye to Jason!"

"Tim!"

"They were standing out there for ten minutes and then she came in screaming at Danny." he said. "Why does everyone blame me for everything? I happen to think tonight went very well."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he dumps me tomorrow! You were so rude!" Sammy exclaimed. "Thanks a lot!"

She glared at Tim for a second then ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Danny shrugged.

"So do I get paid for this?" he asked.

"Go to bed." Tim ordered. Danny nodded and went upstairs. Calleigh turned to Tim, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh give it a rest Calleigh."

"He was nothing but kind to this family and you have to treat him like some murderer."

"We don't know. Maybe he is."

"Will you stop it?"

"I don't like the way he acted."

"He's probably afraid of you. So I don't know what you're going on about." Calleigh said. "Go apologize to her."

"I have nothing to apologize for." Tim said stubbornly.

"Yes. You hurt her Tim."

"I—,"

"Yeah honey you did. So go tell her you're sorry and that you'll give Jason a chance."

"That's all a lie though." Tim muttered.

"Tim..." Calleigh glared. Upstairs, Sammy was watching TV and was on the phone with... you guessed it, Jason.

"I am so sorry for the way they acted."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is to me. They seemed so happy to meet you and then they were so rude."

"Your mom is nice."

"Yeah..."

"Well um... I have to go in now so I'll uh... see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright. Good night."

"Night Sam."

Tim stood outside the door, a scowl on his face. What was so great about this kid? He rolled his eyes and knocked on Sammy's door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Well I don't feel like apologizing through a door so I'm coming in." Tim said, turning the knob. It was locked. "Sammy, come on."

"You're only apologizing cause Mom told you to."

'_At least she's smart.'_ Tim thought.

"That's not true. Sweetie, come on. Open the door."

"No."

"Fine. I'm sorry that I... made an ass of myself tonight." Tim waited for a response. "...and that I made Danny disrupt your um... kiss."

Sammy opened the door and stepped aside, letting Tim into her room. She closed the door behind him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you like him?"

Tim sighed and a ran a hand through his hair.

"Sammy, it's not that I don't like him. He seems like a nice kid but... you're my daughter. I'm supposed to act like this." he said lamely.

"Can't, just once, you break away from that stereotype that dads have to always watch out for the daughters? I mean, it's so Cleaver-like."

"The Cleavers didn't have a daughter." Tim corrected.

"The Bradys then." Sammy muttered. "It's embarrassing."

"Okay. I'll stop watching out for you. Anything else?"

"No. Just... remember that I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I'm not going to choose a bad one."

Tim nodded.

"Fine. Good night." he walked out of Sammy's room and shut the door behind him. She stared at the door for a second, then rolled her eyes.


	3. chapter three

TWO MONTHS LATER

S/C-----

Tim looked up when he heard a knock on his office door. He smiled slightly, seeing Calleigh there.

"It's odd." she started. "I thought when Horatio retired the office would be the same but you bring such cheer to the place."

Tim snorted at the thought of his boring, leather and wood office being cheerful.

"What's up?" he asked. Calleigh tossed a file onto his desk.

"I finished my report. Figured you would want to see it, Lt." she teased. Tim rolled his eyes. Horatio had gotten out of the field ten years ago and passed his reign down to Tim. He still worked at CSI but not in the field, just ran tests and filled out paperwork, though Horatio did finally retired five years ago. But still, after all these years everyone still teased Tim about his title. He hadn't even wanted the title of Lieutenant Timothy Speedle but... it had its advantages. Tim nodded and went through the report.

"Good. I'll sign it later." he mumbled. Calleigh nodded and watched him for a second. "What?"

"I think something's going on with Sammy."

"Calleigh... I'm not getting in on it."

"Tim..."

"She said she did not want me watching out for her so I'm going to do just that." he said. "But go on..."

"Do you think she and Jason broke up?" Calleigh asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"I bet you'd be very happy if that was true."

"I plead the 5th."

"Very funny. What do you think's wrong with her?"

"Normal seventeen year old stuff." Tim replied. "Honey, I'm sure it's nothing."

Right then his phone rang and Tim had to move some papers around to find it.

"Yeah... Cindy how many times have I asked you to call me Tim? Or Speed? Or Speedle? Okay... whatever... what? Alright... uh yeah tell her to come up." he hung the phone up and looked at Calleigh. He never hated her anymore than right then. Why must she always be right? He asked it out loud too.

"Because I'm a mother and I noticed these things... unlike you, who is unobservant of our children." Calleigh replied sweetly. "What did Cindy want?"

"Sammy is out in the lobby and she's coming up here."

"Why isn't she in school?"

"We're going to find out." Tim muttered. He was hoping that it wasn't Sammy and Jason broke up because he was not in the mood to listen to the tears. Sammy walked into his office then and closed the door behind her.

"Oh hi Mom." she smiled.

"Why aren't you in school?" she asked.

"Um... for the past couple of months, since I started dating Jason probably, I noticed that this car was always around the house. Now I've been seeing this guy and he's been around places that I've been. Not looking at me, but I get the feeling he was. Today during gym, he was outside the fence that barricades the track field in. So I have study hall now and I came here. It's creeping me out."

Immediately, like a normal woman reaction, Calleigh went to Sammy's side and held her tightly.

"Why wouldn't you say something before?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Sammy," Tim started. "I'm sure that this guy is just some parent that wanted to watch his kid."

"I could believe that except every time I've been somewhere that this guy has been, no one from my gym class is around."

"You have to have at least forty kids in that class and you say you know all of them by face and none of them were around."

"Yes! I'm not kidding about this! If I didn't think it was important I wouldn't have come here." Sammy said. Calleigh gave Tim a look.

"What kind of car was it?"

"Mercedes, black, tinted windows... caught the last few numbers of the plate. 984."

Tim nodded, writing it down quickly.

"I'll run it later. Okay?"

"So what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Sammy asked.

"Go back to class." Tim replied. "Alright?"

"Whatever." Sammy muttered and stood up. Her hand was on the door when Tim spoke up again.

"Don't get an attitude. I'm going to look into it."

"Yeah later." Sammy said, glancing behind her. "When you have nothing better to do."

"Sammy, I can't help if I'm working a homicide or not."

"It'll take you five minutes to run a license plate."

"Fine. Go back to class."

"Thanks for caring." Sammy snapped and walked out of Tim's office. He stared at Calleigh, his jaw hanging open.

"Is this is the same girl that told me not to look out for her?"

Calleigh glared at him.

"You could try to be at least a bit more supportive."

"Why are you ganging up on me?" Tim asked. "I said I'll run it!"

"Because Tim you... you're like, yeah okay I'll do it later." Calleigh replied exasperatedly.

"I have a case!"

"Then why are you in here sitting on your ass?"

"Jesus Christ Calleigh if you want it done so bad, then go do it!"

"This isn't about wanting something done!" she exclaimed. "Tim, she is your daughter!"

"Yeah, I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. I think I've realized that an extra person has been around for the past seventeen years." he muttered. "There isn't even a case! If I just show up on this guy's doorstep and say you're stalking my daughter without any evidence but her word I'll lose my badge."

"So your badge is more important than your family?" Calleigh asked.

"I didn't say that." Tim said quietly, signing papers again.

"Not in those words but that's what you meant."

This made Tim look up again.

"If you think that..." he started. "I suggest you start rethinking our marriage because I would never put anything before you and our kids. Never."

Calleigh stood up and walked to the door. She stood there for a few minutes, looking at the door.

"I'm sorry."

Tim nodded.

"Don't worry about it."

"I am though. Tim, I didn't mean it like that. It just slipped." Calleigh said.

"It's okay. Look... I'm gonna be stuck here doing paperwork and then I have to go arrest some jackass. Do you want to run the plate number?" he asked. Calleigh nodded as she walked back to his desk. She leaned over and grabbed the paper off Tim's desk. "I'm not mad at you Cal."

"Didn't say you were." she mumbled. "I'll see you later."


	4. chapter four

Calleigh looked down the table at Tim and he shrugged.

"I'm hungry." Danny whined. "Why do we have to wait for her?"

"Because she's your sister and she said she'd be home by seven." Calleigh replied.

"Who cares?" Megan muttered, shocking both of her parents. Megan was the quiet one of the family and rarely spoke out of line.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Who cares?" Megan repeated. "She's probably over at Jason's, kissing up a storm and you know what? It's not fair."

"Yes!" Danny agreed. "We should be able to eat without her and so help me God if she walks in and says in that retarded bubbly Valley girl voice of hers, 'Oh I got something on the way home' I will kill her!"

"Your sister does not sound like a Valley girl." Tim said. "And if she does do that I'm getting to her first."

"Will you two stop?" Calleigh snapped.

"And I wasn't talking about eating!" Megan said, annoyed that everyone had cut her off. "It's not fair that she has friends and she has a boyfriend and she can go wherever she wants."

"Yeah and you know what the big difference is?"

"Yeah! I'm eleven and she's seventeen. Six years!"

"Six years is a big deal! Well for instance you can't drive." Tim said.

"Hey maybe they ran off and eloped." Danny piped up.

"Danny..."

"It's just a suggestion." he muttered as a cell phone rang. Tim immediately grabbed his off the table and Calleigh scowled.

"Why do you need to have that at dinner?"

"Easy access." Tim mumbled. "Speedle."

"Hey it's Delko. Night shift is swamped and they just got a new case."

"I was in the middle of eating man, well hoping to."

"Oh. Well can you come?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'll be right there." Tim snapped his phone shut and stood up. "See you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Megan asked.

"Work. Night shift is swamped apparently and I need to come in." Tim replied.

"Wh----," Tim cut Calleigh off with a kiss then walked past her into the kitchen. He came back out, clipping his holster onto his waist. "Why you?"

"I'm hungry! Does this mean we're not eating at all now?" Danny complained.

"Feed them." Tim said. "I'm sure Sammy just lost track of time and when I get home I'll talk to her."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye guys."

"Why does everyone leave?" Danny asked as Tim slammed the door shut. "Can I leave?"

"No you cannot." Calleigh ordered.

S/C-----

"So what do we got?" Tim asked.

"Car jacking." Hagen replied.

"I left my family for a car jacking?"

"Sorry."

"Where's the driver?"

"Patrol didn't see one."

"Ghost driver?" Eric asked amused. Tim smirked but it slowly faded. "Speed?"

Eric followed his line of sight and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Hagen?"

"Yeah?"

"No driver?"

"Nope. Why?" Hagen turned away from a patrol officer and looked at Eric.

"That's Sammy's car."

"Sammy? As in Tim's Sammy?"

Eric nodded.

"Whoa. I wouldn't have told you to get him if I knew."

"Speed!" Eric ran after him. "Look, there are a lot of Jeeps in Miami. It could be someone else."

But Tim ignored him and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. He quickly went into the front seat and saw the familiar pocketbook sitting on the passenger side seat. Tim opened it and pulled out Sammy's license.

"It's not someone else's." he muttered, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Sammy's number and waited as it rang. A jazzy tune filled the air. "Where is it?"

Hagen bent down and waved a gloved hand. Tim yanked the silver mechanism out of his hand, opened it, and checked the last call made.

"She called me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Speed." Hagen advised.

"NO! You don't understand!" he yelled. "She called and I just ignored her! Dammit!"

"Speed..." Eric started.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"No. I found this." Eric shoved an envelope in his face. Tim ripped it open and scanned the letter quickly.

"No... no... no..." he mumbled, shaking his head. "I won't let it happen. Get this back over to the lab and... dammit! On my desk is a note pad with a license plate number. I want you to run it."

Eric nodded and jogged over to his car, reading the short letter.

_48 hours. That's it and then she's gone._

S/C------

Tim found Eric hunched over a computer, typing furiously.

"Find him yet?"

"No. He doesn't exist."

"What? Sammy wouldn't make that up. Keep looking."

"I mean the car exists but it was stolen." Eric said.

"Who's its owner?"

"A Richard Burke."

Tim nodded as he quickly wrote that down.

"What about the letter?" he asked.

"Nothing. Guy knows what he's doing." Eric replied.

"Okay. Do you have an address for Burke?"

"Don't I always?"

Tim grinned as Eric handed him over a piece of paper.


	5. chapter five

Hagen banged on the door loudly and a gray-haired man finally opened it.

"Richard Burke?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Det. Hagen with the Miami-Dade Police Dept. and Lt. Speedle with the Crime Lab."

"Does this have to do with my car?" Burke asked.

"Possibly. May we come in?" Tim replied. Burke nodded and stepped aside.

"Nice house." Hagen grunted.

"Thanks." Burke said, smiling proudly around his Coconut Grove home. "So what is this about?"

"A seventeen-year-old girl getting abducted." Hagen replied.

"Whoa... hang on! I don't know anything about that." Burke exclaimed, his smile fading. "My car was stolen and I filed a report two months ago. Please tell me you've found it."

"We might have." Tim said. "Do you know who stole your car?"

"If I did would I be asking you guys for help? No."

"Have you seen this girl, ever?" Hagen asked, pulling a picture of Sammy out. Burke shook his head.

"Never." he muttered. "Look I didn't kidnap some girl."

"Can we take a look around?" Tim asked.

"Sure but I don't know what you're going to find that will help you. My car was stolen in my building's parking garage and I didn't kidnap that girl. So why did you come here?"

"Your car has been seen around Samantha's house."

"That her name? Samantha?" Burke asked. "My nephew's got a girl... name is Samantha too, around her age..."

"Jason McMahon?" Tim suddenly asked.

"What are you? Clairvoyant? Yeah Jason's my nephew. How do you know?"

"Did you ever meet her?"

"No. Jason talks about her a lot though. Really loves her." Burke said. Tim stared at him.

"Thank you very much for your time Mr. Burke. We don't need to go through your possessions."

S/C-------

Tim walked into Ballistics and heard the bullets firing off in the back. He had told Calleigh about Sammy and she immediately came in, seeming all calm and collected and went into the garage to start going over Sammy's Jeep. That was three hours ago. Now she had retreated to her

'happy place' and had been there ever since. For a while, Tim was annoyed at her. Here they were, in the middle of trying to find their daughter and she acted like it was no big deal. But then Tim realized. She didn't want to break down in front of everyone.

Tim sighed lightly and walked into the firing range and waited as Calleigh finished off another magazine. She loaded another one into the 9mm and in spite of what was going on, Tim felt himself smile. He loved watching his wife shoot. There was something about the way she worked, gracefully and accurately. Tim grabbed a pair of earmuffs and goggles, similar to the ones Calleigh had and walked over to where she was standing. Tim wasn't sure if she was ignoring him or unaware of him standing next to her. But he pulled his gun from its holster and fired a single shot. Calleigh glanced over at him and set her gun down on the counter dividing her from her target. She waited as Tim finished off a magazine and then he set the gun down on the counter next to hers.

"Did you find anything?" she asked quietly, not looking up at him.

"Not yet. Guy knows what he's doing." Tim replied. Calleigh nodded, still not looking at him. "Cal..."

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

Tim felt guilt come over him as he shook his head.

"No."

Calleigh didn't say anything, just walked back into the main part of the lab. She sat down and started going over a few casings.

"I can't even do these." she muttered, pushing the evidence away from her. Tim walked up and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Calleigh, I promise everything is going to be okay."

"I want her back Tim."

"I know and I want her back too." he murmured. "Who's with the twins?"

"Horatio." Calleigh's voice cracked and Tim rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Honey, come on. I'll find her."

"I know I just... who would do something like this Tim?"

"I don't know." he admitted. "But I will know once I figure it out. Delko found tire treads near Sammy's Jeep and he ran them through the computer. It belongs to a Mercedes. The Mercedes that was following her around belongs to Jason's uncle, a Richard Burke. He has no idea where his car is. It was stolen from his parking garage at work two months ago."

"That was when this all started Sammy said." Calleigh pointed out.

"Yeah and when she and Jason started dating." Tim added.

"Do you think..."

"Jason? Being a father, yes. Being a CSI, no."

"Meaning?"

"As a father, I will blame everything that happens to Sammy on him. As a CSI, I have to follow the evidence wherever it takes me and it's taking me to Jason got his license taken away last week."

"What for?"

"DUI." Tim replied and Calleigh twisted in his arms to look at him.

"When?"

"Night of their football victory. He crashed his car into a telephone pole, nearly harming its occupants."

"Who were?"

"None being our daughter so don't worry about it."

"So now what?" Calleigh asked. "Dead end?"

"No. I think... I think that someone in Jason's family is doing this." Tim replied. "From what I here his father and uncle don't get along. You know, 'You married my little sister, I'll kick your ass' type of thing. He could've stolen the car. Didn't like Jason had a girlfriend..."

"So he kidnapped her?" Calleigh finished. "Please be realistic."

"I am!"

"Would you go and kidnap Jason because he's Sammy's boyfriend?"

Tim really, truly thought about that.

"No. Look, I'm going over to his house to talk with his parents. I'll take Hagen with me. Can you finish up on yesterday's case?"

"I'll try." Calleigh mumbled, turning back around.

"Cal..."

She glanced at Tim over her shoulder and he kissed her softly.

"It will be okay. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you or our kids."

"Too late Tim."

"I know but I won't let it go any further."


	6. chapter six

Tim knocked rather loudly on the McMahons' front door and waited for someone to let him and Hagen in. A teenaged girl, resembling Jason in some ways, opened the door and raised her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Lt. Speedle and this Det. Hagen. We're with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab/PD. Are your parents home?"

"My mom is. Hold on a minute." Jenna walked back into the house, yelling for her mother. Mrs. McMahon appeared in the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Mrs. McMahon, I'm Lt. Speedle with the Crime Lab and this is Det. Hagen with PD. May we step inside for a few minutes?" Tim asked.

"Sure. It's Cindy though." she replied, leading them into a living room. "Do you want anything?"

Both men declined and Cindy sat down in front of them.

"What is this about? I can't believe you're still dragging on last week with Jason. He learned his lesson."

"We're sure he did." Tim said. "But we're not here because of that."

Cindy stared at them for a few minutes.

"Lt. Speedle, I really have no idea what you're talking about." she said honestly.

"Yesterday, we got a call that a dark blue Jeep was found deserted by the side of the road." Tim started. "That Jeep belong to Samantha, my daughter."

"Oh Sammy's a dear!" Cindy squealed. "We love having her here."

"Nice to know. Sammy hasn't shown up at all and we found a letter saying that if we didn't find her in 48 hours then whoever has her is going to kill her."

Cindy's mouth dropped.

"Well I... why are you here then?"

"Your brother, Richard's Mercedes was used in the kidnapping and has been following Sammy around for the past two months." Tim said as Jason walked into the room.

"Mom do you have my... Mr. Speedle, I'm sorry I didn't see you." he said. "Um... I'm afraid I don't know your accompaniment."

"Det. John Hagen, Miami-Dade PD." Hagen said.

"Police? Hey... I uh regret getting drunk but um... I didn't do anything wrong besides that."

"They're not here about that Jase." Cindy said. "Come sit down."

"Jason, do you know where Sammy is?" Tim asked.

"No. I haven't talked to her since we left school yesterday. She said she was going home. Why?"

"She's missing and her Jeep was found deserted on the side of the road."

"What? No! You're... You're joking right?"

"I wish I was. Do you know anyone who would want to do this?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "Everyone liked-likes her. Well except the dorks... I mean... she's cheerleading captain and I'm the quarterback of the football team."

"I don't think this has anything to do with popularity in school." Tim said.

"T-Then I don't know. Mr. Speedle, I really don't."

"Mrs. McMahon, where's your husband?" Hagen asked.

"He's on a business trip in Sacramento."

"How long has he been there?"

"He left Monday."

"Do you have any number for the hotel?"

"Why?"

"Need to rule him out as a suspect." Tim replied. "It's standard procedure ma'am."

"Fine but you're just wasting your time." Cindy huffed and exited the room.

"What do you know about your uncle's car?" Tim asked.

"Uncle Richie's car? It was stolen." Jason replied.

"Got any idea who took it?"

"No! Why are you asking me?"

"Jason, please. Anything you have to help us..." Tim said. "Look, you're not the only one that wants her back. Her mother and I want her back too..."

"I honestly have no idea about this." he said as Cindy walked back into the room.

"Here." she thrust a paper in Tim's face. "Now get out of my house."

"Thanks for your time." he nodded and he and Hagen left.

"Well that was good." Hagen said dryly.

"We got another suspect at least." Tim muttered.

"Speed, you okay?"

"John you need to ask that?" he asked. "My kid is missing. What do you think?"

S/C------

"I'm Lt. Tim Speedle with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"How can I help you Lt.?"

"I need to know if a Michael McMahon is a guest at your hotel."

"Just one minute."

Tim waited and heard keys clicking as the concierge typed.

"He had reservations for Monday but he never showed up."

"Okay. Thank you very much." Tim hung the phone up and dropped his head into his hands. He didn't move when Calleigh's arm went around his shoulders. "I called the hotel. McMahon never showed up."

"You'll find him."

"Not in 24 hours." Tim lifted his head out of his hands.

"You find everyone else."

"I'm not racing against time when I'm trying to find everyone else and every other time it's not my daughter's life that's at stake."

"You were so optimistic before." Calleigh said.

"I don't want to let you down. I don't want to let Megan and Danny down. I don't want to Sammy down..." Tim trailed off.

"You're not."

"I gotta go do something. I'm running out of time."

"You try too hard. Why don't you stop thinking so complex and try to do something simpler." Calleigh suggested. Tim shook his head.

"I'll do whatever I can."


	7. chapter seven

Tim walked down the halls of CSI, a pissed look on his face. By now, everyone knew to stay away from their boss and didn't even try talking to him.

"Uh Speed?"

"What?"

"I have something I think you should see." Eric said and Tim followed him into the print lab. "Calleigh dusted the outside of the car, thinking that whoever it was pulled Sammy from the Jeep. I got a hit off it."

Tim turned the flat screen towards him and his jaw tightened.

"Find him."

S/C-------

Tim fell off the couch as he heard his cell phone ring. Calleigh forced him to come home, just for an hour at least and get some sleep.

"Delko that you?" he mumbled, his voice laced with sleep.

"No. You're not trying too hard huh?"

"Where are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." There was a click and Tim snapped his phone shut as he got off the floor.

"I'm leaving!"

Calleigh walked out of the kitchen and stared at him.

"I know where she is. Well I will after Tyler traces this number."

"Well, I'll come with you."

"No. Stay with them. I'll call you when I find her." Tim kissed her quickly and ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind him. He got to CSI in record time, probably breaking every traffic rule in the process. Tim found Tyler passed out over a keyboard and he shook his shoulder violently.

"Tyler, come on!"

"Tim! Jeez, stop being so violent. Whaz up?" he yawned.

"I just got a call on my cell, trace the phone number."

"Yeah." Tyler took the phone from Tim and he sat down in a chair, waiting for something. Eric rushed in.

"I've spent the whole day tracking this guy down. I went to hotels, motels, everywhere! The Archer Hotel says he checked in two nights ago, a teenager with him that matches Sammy's description."

"Tyler, forget it." Tim called over his shoulder as he left.

S/C-------

Tim tapped his fingers against the check-in desk impatiently.

"I'm sorry." the concierge shook her head. "I don't have any record of this man being here."

"Look..." Tim glanced at her name tag. "Tina, you told Det. Delko that you saw this man."

"Lieutenant if I could help you I would but his name is not Michael McMahon!"

"Then what did he register as?"

"I'm not sure! The night shift manager let him stay here and I only saw him this morning as he and his daughter left!"

"That's not his daughter! She's my daughter!" Tim yelled. "He kidnapped her!"

"Well you could've said that." Tina mumbled.

"Can you get a hold of the night shift manager?"

"No. He went on vacation this morning."

Tim groaned.

"You say he left? Do you know where he went?"

"Hmm... let me check." Tina thought for a minute. "No."

"You have no idea!"

"No!"

"Did he check back in?"

"I don't know his name so how am I supposed to know?" Tina asked.

"Thanks for your help." Eric said, pulling Tim away from the desk. They exited the hotel and Tim walked into a man around his age.

"Watch it." he growled.

"Sorry." Tim muttered, walking towards the Hummer.

"DADDY!"

Tim swerved around and silently cursed himself for not seeing Sammy when he bumped into the guy.

"Hey!"

McMahon broke off into a run and disappeared into the hotel. Tim and Eric went after him, knocking a few people out of the way. Tim got to the elevator just as it was closing on McMahon's evil grin.

"Dammit!" Tim pushed the up button for another elevator but it seemed to take hours for one to arrive. "Eric, come on!"

They headed towards the stairs and quickly made their way up the hotel.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Come on!" Tim dragged an out of breath Eric up another set of stairs.

"You know," he huffed, "it's usually the other way around. You being all tired after chasing someone."

Sammy had bit McMahon and got out of his grasp and disappeared into a stairwell. He quickly found her and they were struggling on a landing. Tim heard Sammy yells getting louder as he got closer to wherever they were and then she screamed.


	8. chapter eight

The waiting room was silent except for one of the nurses chatting quietly to the other. Eric was leaning against the wall, his expression blank and unreadable. Tim was sitting down, his head bowed as he stared at his lap. He was unaware of the tears that rolled down his face and then hit his knees, soaking his jeans. The silence was broken when a door swung open and one pissed off southerner sauntered in. Eric glanced over his shoulder.

"Calleigh!"

Tim stood up quickly and Calleigh was in his arms in a second, bawling her eyes out. Tim didn't know what to do. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest and he was amazed that she made it over to the hospital in one piece.

"W-W-What ha-happened?"

"We went to the hotel." Tim started, pulling them both down into his chair. "And the girl on duty didn't know where they were. I ran into McMahon on the street and he had Sammy. I chased him back into the hotel and he disappeared into the elevator. I took the stairs and when I was close enough to get Sammy she screamed and fell..."

Calleigh buried her face in his chest and Tim kissed the top of her head.

"She's going to be okay."

"He pushed her?"

"No. He... He..." Tim didn't know whether to tell Calleigh or not. "He... Calleigh, I don't want to tell you."

"Tim, please..."

"He shot her."

Calleigh went into another fit of crying and Eric gave Tim a sympathetic look.

"Shh... Calleigh, honey calm down."

"Calm down!" she yelled, jumping off his lap. "Calm down? Tim that's our daughter in there so no I will not calm down!"

"I know but..."

"But nothing!"

"Honey, I know." Tim tried to pull her back into his arms and she relented. "I know Cal. Believe me, I know... I've been pretty messed up for the past hour. Ask Eric but she's going to be fine. I know she is. I wouldn't lie to you."

And Calleigh believed him.

S/C-----

Tim glanced down at Calleigh, who had her head in his lap and was asleep. He thought about the past nineteen years, well actually twenty-one years. He had been twenty-seven and working at CSI for three years. Horatio made him work solo on a sex offender case. The suspect was one Michael McMahon, who went after sixteen to seventeen year old girls. Tim hated himself after the evidence hadn't hold up in court and McMahon walked. Now it was coming back to haunt him. Nothing was ever easy for him. He had Calleigh and then nearly lost her when Webster came into their lives. Then there was Sammy, his little Sammy and he swore, the second he first held her, that he'd never let anything bad happened to her. Tim kept that promise for seventeen years...

"Mr. Speedle?"

Tim's head snapped up and saw a doctor, still in his ER scrubs, standing before him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Dr. O'Neill. I operated on your daughter."

"Hold on." Tim nudged Calleigh gently. "Cal..."

"Mmm..."

"Honey, come on. The doctor is here."

Calleigh shot up like a rocket and ran a hand through her hair.

"Is she okay?" she asked immediately. Dr. O'Neill stared at them and Tim felt his stomach turn and Calleigh tightened her grip on his hand.

"I managed to get the bullet out of Samantha. It just missed a major artery and she'll be fine but I'm watching that for any infections. When she fell down the stairs from the impact of the bullet she hit her head and there was some swelling. I think she'll be okay. She's in recovery and when we get her into a room I'll come and get you."

"Thank you so much." Calleigh said, a relieved tone in her voice and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Just doing my job." Dr. O'Neill replied.

S/C-----

Tim had sent Calleigh home, much to her dismay. He promised he'd stay and would call when Sammy woke up. So now he was sitting at Sammy's bedside, watching her intently. The only sign of her being alive was her chest falling and rising with each breath. Tim forced himself to stay awake but he reluctantly fell asleep.

"Daddy..."

Tim shifted in his chair and opened his eyes slowly. Sammy stared back at him tiredly and gave him a small smile. Tim sat up quickly and moved closer to her.

"Hey."

Sammy could detect the relieved tone in his voice.

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired, drugged up, and everything hurts."

"I kind of figured." Tim said, cracking a small smile.

"Where's Mom?"

"I sent her home a few hours ago."

"Few hours... how long have I been here?" Sammy tried moving and groaned in pain.

"Sammy, you gotta take it easy." Tim said. "As for how long you've been here... since yesterday when I found you."

"It was Jason's father." she muttered.

"I know. Uncle Eric is trying to find him. Just relax."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting kidnapped." Sammy said.

"Sweetheart, that wasn't your fault. So don't say you're sorry." Tim said.

"Then I'm sorry about how I've treated you for the past two months. I guess I do still need you to watch out for me."

Tim leaned over and kissed Sammy's forehead and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I always will." he whispered.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Samantha, you're awake!"

A bored voice broke the two Speedles out of their little moment and Tim turned and saw Susan, the nurse in the doorway.

"She's awake Mr. Speedle, you can go now."

Tim nodded and Sammy caught his hand.

"Daddy, don't leave me."

"I got to. I've stayed here way past visiting hours."

"I don't care. I don't want to be here alone."

Susan sighed irritably as Tim sat back down.

"Samantha, he's been here long enough." she said.

"I don't care." she said, her Speedle stubbornness shining through.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Tim said. "Got it Susan? And if anyone has a problem just tell them to talk to _Lieutenant_ Speedle."

"Uh... Lieutenant... I um... I had no idea... I'm... stay as long as you want." Susan stammered, backing out of the room. Sammy giggled.

"Will you really stay?"

"Yeah. I'll never leave."

And they both knew he wasn't talking about just tonight.


	9. chapter nine

Tim walked into interrogation and glared at the man before him.

"Well, long time no see." McMahon smirked as Tim sat down.

"You don't have any idea how hard it is for me to not reach across this table and kill you with my bare hands." he said. "Just wanted you to know that. So... why'd you do it?"

"Well one, your daughter... she's... amazing."

"She's also seventeen and if you laid a hand on her..."

"You'll what Speedle?" McMahon taunted.

"I'll charge you with child molestation." he said. "But you're already going down for kidnapping charges and stalking."

"Stalking?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "You've been seen around my house for the past two months. So what was it McMahon? Jason gets a girlfriend and you decided, hey I'll take her?"

"That," McMahon leaned across the table, "and I wanted to get back at you."

"You didn't even go to jail where you belong." Tim spat. "You've got nothing to get back at."

"You destroyed my life Speedle. My girl left me."

"I wonder why. You're a sick bastard and you're lucky that she didn't die or you'd be going away for murder too."

"Look, don't do this. I've got a good life. I've turned it around."

"Kidnapping doesn't seem like turning your life around."

"I found a new woman. My wife, Cindy. I love her. And I've got three wonderful kids."

"You do this to your daughter?"

"No. I'd never lay a hand on her."

"Then stay the hell away from mine." Tim growled and turned to leave the room. He let out a snicker and glanced over his shoulder. "Not like you really have a choice now. Hagen..."

Hagen walked in, his handcuffs out.

S/C-------

Tim walked up to Sammy's hospital room and saw Calleigh, Megan, and Danny there. Surprisingly, Danny and Sammy were not going at each other's throats. Instead, they were playing some board game. Megan was curled up in one of the chairs, a book in her hand but her eyes were on her siblings, occasionally laughing at them. Calleigh sat away from the three of them, watching them, a small smile on her face.

"Hey."

Calleigh looked up at him and smiled as he kissed her.

"Hey. Everything done?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine now. How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Better." Sammy replied. "Danny, stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating! You just don't know the rules!" he muttered, moving his piece an illegal way.

"It says right here," Megan started, waving her book at her siblings, which Tim realized was the rule book, "that you can only move one way the entire game unless you hit an arrow."

"Hah! You didn't hit an arrow!"

"Thanks a lot Meg." Danny grumbled, moving the other way. There was a knock on the door and Tim opened it to reveal... Jason.

"Uh... hi." he mumbled, fidgeting slightly. Calleigh got out of her chair and moved towards the door.

"Come on guys, we'll go down to the candy store."

Danny eagerly left his sister's side, his dark curls flopping in his eyes, and ran after his mother. Megan was not so eager to leave Sammy alone with one of the McMahons.

"Sam..."

"Go on Meg." she smiled. Her little sister sighed but nodded and ran after her twin. Tim had to agree with Megan but Calleigh dragged him from the room.

"Hi." Jason said quietly, his hands behind his back. "I uh... I'm sorry about everything."

"You didn't do it so there's no need to apologize." Sammy said.

"I just came to see how you were doing... and uh... well bring you these." Jason placed a bouquet of roses on the side table. "I um..."

"That's really sweet. Look..."

"My dad is an ass. I realize that."

"He tried to kill me Jason and nearly succeeded."

"I know. I shouldn't have to apologize for his mistakes but I feel like I should. I also don't want you taking it out on me."

"I'm not but I do think that... that we should stop seeing each other for a while. I need to get my head back in gear." Sammy said. Outside the door, Tim silently cheered and then Calleigh pulled him towards the elevators. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If it were your mother that did this I'd break up with you to. I say your mother because I don't think your father would try and uh do this... but um... the past few months I think he's capable of anything." Jason said. "I really am sorry Sammy."

"Don't worry about it."

"When are you going to be back in school?"

"I'm not sure. Sometime next week if everything's fine." Sammy replied. Jason nodded.

"That's good. I got to go." he started for the door and turned around. "I do care about you Sammy and I'll wait as long as I have to, to be with you again."

"I think you're gonna be waiting a long time."

"That's fine with me. I just wanted you to know that." and then he left. Jason past the rest of the Speedle gang in the hallway and gave a slight nod, then disappeared into the elevator.

"I'll go talk to her." Tim volunteered and went back into Sammy's room. "Hey..."

"Hey." Sammy fiddled with the edge of the thin blanket on her bed. "No candy?"

"Mommy is getting it."

"I know you guys, or you at least were outside, listening."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I'm glad you did." Sammy admitted. "I guess I'm just paranoid."

"You've got every right to be." Tim said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

"I feel bad about pushing him away but... I can't be around him. I just can't knowing what his father is like and what he did to me."

"Did he..." Tim trailed off.

"Do anything to me?" Sammy finished. "Abuse me? No. I wouldn't let him. He's got a few good bites on him and I think after the fifth he learned his lesson and left me alone. I guess he was just waiting for the 48 hours to be up so he could kill me."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"You were on 42. He freaked when he saw you come after him. I didn't think he really had a gun on him." Sammy mumbled.

"If I had gotten there in time, I would've taken that bullet for you and I would be the one lying here instead of you." Tim said.

"I wouldn't have let you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd feel responsible." Sammy said. They sat in silence for a while and Calleigh and the twins came back in.

"You ready to lose?" Danny asked. Sammy smiled, though Tim saw it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah come on but you're gonna be the one losing." she replied.

"Fine. I bet you my candy bar." Danny said, tossing a 3 Musketeers bar onto the bed. Tim snickered.

"You'll see Danny in Las Vegas in about ten years betting Hershey bars at the poker tables." he grinned, making his family laugh.

S/C------

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tim silently got out of bed and walked downstairs. He was surprised to see Sammy sitting on the couch, her feet brought up under herself and a carton of ice cream in her lap.

"What are you doing up?"

Sammy jumped, nearly dumping the mint chocolate chip ice cream over.

"I could be asking you the same." she smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Guess we've got the same excuse then."

"But not for the same reasons." Tim said. "Mind if I join you?"

Sammy shook her head and Tim sat next to her.

"How's your stomach?" he asked.

"Hurts."

"Care if I ask why you couldn't sleep?"

"I can't get it out of my head." Sammy whispered. Tim wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder. "Daddy, is it ever gonna go away?"

Tim didn't need to ask what 'it' was.

"Maybe. I'm sure it will. You just gotta give yourself some time Sammy."

"You know I've been playing this whole thing off like it didn't phase me." she said. Tim saw her bring a hand up to her eyes and then set it down in her lap. "But it does. I was so scared. I still am."

"I know honey."

"I feel stupid, you know."

"Why?"

"Because I know that he's in jail and he can't get out but I have nightmares that he'll come after me again."

"You don't have to worry about it though." Tim said quietly.

"I know but I just can't forget about it."

"You're not going to completely forget about it Sammy."

"I know. I wish I could."

"Everyone wishes they could forget something bad. I'm sorry that I'm telling you this but it's the truth and I don't want to sugarcoat this."

"Neither do I."

"I know because you're exactly like me."

Sammy giggled and Tim smiled, happy to hear that familiar laugh.

"Do you think I'm being stupid?"

"No. I think you're being brave about this."

"I don't want to talk about it but... it feels better."

"I know it does."

"How? You've never gone through something horrible."

"Yeah I have." Tim murmured.

"Really?" Sammy looked up at him, her blonde hair falling in front of her face. Tim nodded, pushing a few strands behind her ear.

"I was your age when my class went on a ski trip. My best friend and I were on a snow mobile and she got hurt, really bad. She was paralyzed and I spent most of my years at Columbia trying to find a way to make her okay again. In my junior year of college she died and I came here, to Miami and I felt like a coward. I ran away from everything. My family, my friends, my life, my problems. A friend down here got be back into school and then after I got my degree I came back down to Miami to work at the lab. I met your mom there. I never told anyone about this except your mom and that was when we went to Syracuse for Uncle Andrew's engagement party."

"How'd she find out?"

"Everyone kept talking about Samantha and she wanted to know."

"Was she mad that you kept it secret?"

"Nope. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she was the one thing that kept me going." Tim replied. "Then you came along and made it even better."

"Her name was Samantha?"

"Yeah and let me tell you, that the name suits you. Sam was... there's no words to describe her, just like you."

Sammy smiled slightly.

"It hurt to tell Mom about all of it because I kept it bottled up for so long." Tim said. "I don't want you going through that. We're all here when you need to talk. Especially me."

"I don't like going to sleep." Sammy mumbled. "I know that it's just going to come back and haunt me."

"I know."

"Will you stay with me?"

"You don't need to ask."

"I know I said that I don't need you around, watching out and protecting me, but... I feel safer when you're around, even if I'm sleeping." Sammy said, standing up. Tim followed her upstairs and she crawled into her bed. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here. I think tonight will be different. You don't need to stay."

"You know where to find me." Tim grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sammy closed her eyes and Tim stood there until she was sure she was asleep. He walked back into his bedroom and lay down, his arm going around Calleigh.

"Everything okay?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It will be."

THE END


End file.
